


Way Back When (A Prince and a Robber Remix)

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Outlaw Bandit Tony Stark, Prince Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: It all began when Crown Prince Steven rode off into the woods after a fight with his father and met someone new.





	Way Back When (A Prince and a Robber Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Prince and a Robber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165332) by [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist). 
  * In response to a prompt by [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist) in the [2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



  



End file.
